


Glitter and crimson

by haoshoumon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Kim Mingyu, References to Drugs, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon
Summary: Xu Minghao just needed to distract himself for the shitty life he had.Kim Mingyu just wanted to have fun with some pretty guy.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Gyuhao Exhibit 2020: Snap Shoot





	Glitter and crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm hi?  
> I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while now and I'm happy I finally got the chance.  
> I hope y'all enjoy it, even tho I don't trust at all in my abilities of writing angst sknskssksk

Xu Minghao slowly let out the smoke while looking around that crowded bar; he didn't even know what he had gone to do there, since he wouldn't drink because he was with his motorcycle, but there he was anyway. The dilapidated appearance of that place made him feel even more miserable and, not for the first time, he wondered how it always had so many customers.

The conversation noises were always good enough to entertain him when he  _ needed _ to be distracted at all costs, so he ended up not thinking too much before going to the noisiest place he knew.

Minghao sighed and took his cigarette to his mouth again, already looking for another one to light up. He stared at the dirty mirror behind the shelves with drinks and shook his head negatively with his own miserable appearance. He was exhausted.

He couldn't stand having a bad job anymore, a bad class in College, a bad life. It seemed that everything always started to get worse at the same time to drive him crazy, but at that time it was useless to be so upset. At the end of the day, he was stuck in that situation forever and would never be good enough to get rid of the things that tormented him.

Minghao touched his synthetic leather jacket pocket in search of his lighter and sighed exasperatedly when he noticed that it wasn't there. He was absolutely sure that he had taken it with him, but that was not what reality was showing him. 

Very much against his will, Minghao concluded that he would have to buy another one or, at least, borrow one. He ended up laughing at the thought of spending money, because he was a broke university student and would definitely not spend shit knowing he had a brand new lighter lost somewhere. However, going out asking didn't seem exactly inviting. More than he hated his life, he hated having to interact with other human beings.

Minghao sighed for the third time in less than five minutes while facing the cigarette butt slowly fading out before moving his gaze to the cigarette he had just picked up, and then let a half-smile escape. He should stop with that shit, or he would end up taking his mother's good broomsticks if she noticed the smell impregnated in his clothes.

She used to yell at him whenever she saw him smoking, even more inside their house; then the boy started to pretend he didn't smoke anymore and started to keep the habit only when he was at least six blocks away. However, the habit was still there.

It was just that it was very hard to deal with an alcoholic father who definitely hated him for being a  _ faggot _ , so he ended up taking refuge in the nearest thing. The old woman should thank him for being just a cigarette and not an even worse drug, honestly speaking.

It didn't take long for Minghao to start feeling a little disturbed, because the buzz wasn't helping to keep dangerous thoughts away; in fact, all that noise was only serving to make him even more stunned, so he considered going away from there and looking for some alley to sit down in silence. There were many alleys in Los Angeles and certainly at least one of them would be empty.

Minghao was about to put the cigarette that he was spinning distractedly between his fingers back in the pocket when his eyes were drawn to the door thanks to the little bell that swung every time it was opened. His eyebrows bulged in genuine surprise when he saw who had walked in because, of all the people in the world, he didn't expect the president of the student council to go to dirty bars in the suburbs.

But even if Minghao knew him, he doubted that Kim Mingyu knew of his existence. While Mingyu was a medicine student or some shit like that, Minghao was stuck in the hell that was Law. He really didn't want that, but he couldn't waste a 60% scholarship on one of the best universities in the state. His mother would never forgive him for that and would certainly put him to live under a bridge. It was horrible to be the first in the family to get into university and it would be even more horrible if he simply gave up a dream that wasn't only his.

Anyway, Minghao's real dream was something more like Performing Arts, something that only served as a joke at family reunions, so he ended up with no choice. That led him to the shitty job he had in a convenience store at night, which guaranteed payment of the rest of the monthly fee he was charged. It was awful to have to stay up almost all night and go to those terrible classes right after, but he was almost used to it by then. After two years, things kind of got automatic.

Minghao's eyebrows rose even higher when Mingyu sat next to him on the counter, but he decided to pretend he had never seen him before in his life. Greeting people was too much work, even more so when the person in question seemed to be too perfect and only seemed to be there to have a false sense of rebellion, even though clearly he was using daddy's money to accomplish those adventures.

"Do you want a lighter?" Mingyu asked with a hoarse voice when he noticed that Minghao was squeezing a cigarette between his fingers as if his life depended on it. Mingyu felt like he had seen that guy before, but he couldn't force his memory enough to find out when or where. However, Mingyu found him... interesting. Maybe enough to waste some time with him.

"I do," Minghao ended up replying impulsively and then reached out. An indecipherable little smile crossed Mingyu's face and he stuck his hand in an inner pocket of the dark blue coat at length, making Minghao wonder if he really had a lighter or if he would have been as dumb as he himself was to lose it.

He was about to collect his hand when the tallest boy let the black lighter fall between his fingers and gave a wink before ordering a whiskey with "as much ice as possible". Stupid.

Minghao lit his cigarette quickly and swallowed it long, feeling calm at the same instant. Damn, why did he have to be addicted to that shit?

He was about to return the object to Mingyu when he noticed that the thing was covered with white paint, so he got a little closer to his face to see what, damn, was it.

_ "If you wanna f*ck, smile when you give me the lighter back."  _

Minghao wanted to laugh with disbelief when he saw those words; who did that boy think he was, a James Dean? Besides, what made that sucker believe that Minghao liked men? They didn't even know each other! As far as he knew, Mingyu could end up getting his ass kicked on the street for offering himself to strangers so brazenly.

However, feeling mortally humiliated, Minghao caught himself considering that offer. Maybe that was perfect to distract him from everything. Maybe ruining a golden student was all he needed to feel alive again, although he still had some doubts about it.

But, honestly speaking, what would he have to lose if he accepted? Mingyu was handsome, even though it caused him a certain contempt for being all ironed. Besides, it would be just a casual fuck and then they would go back to their normal existence, ignoring each other completely.

Before he could think better about it, Minghao was already giving the object back with a half-smile pulling his lips.

"Really?" Mingyu asked quietly and then drank half of his glass in one sip.

"Really." Minghao let out a ring of smoke on Mingyu's face when he realized he was being watched. "But I recommend stopping drinking this shit, or I don't want to do anything."

The tallest one shrugged and finished the drink quickly before he rolled up his coat sleeves; he had already got what he wanted, so it really didn't make much sense for him to sit there filling his face while he waited for some pretty enough guy.

Minghao stuck his cigarette between his teeth and got up in a heel, then headed towards the door; he had no idea where to go, but he knew he didn't want to do anything in a dirty bathroom. Minghao could be anything, but he still had some trace of dignity.

"What's your name?" Mingyu asked curiously as he reached him. He watched Minghao get on that strange motorcycle which had a too dangerous appearance and soon concluded that he should ride behind him. Mingyu well knew he had a weakness for bikers and only sighed low when he involuntarily shivered.

"Is this important?" Minghao asked, handing over a helmet. "Where are we going?"

"I think so, I need to know what to moan," Mingyu let out a little snicker and tightened his arms around Minghao's narrow waist. "And any clean place will do for me."

"Minghao," he replied and then concluded that Mingyu should pay for a motel since the idea of doing something was his.

Minghao did not wait for an answer before leaving and start accelerating exponentially, which made Mingyu wide his eyes and squeeze him even harder.

Kim Mingyu liked to be  _ reckless.  _ He felt alive every time he did something like that and escaped with a stranger just to have sex. He liked, for at least a few hours, not to be Kim Mingyu who needed to be polished and perfect in everything.

Mingyu liked the cold in his belly that he always felt when he went out hiding and was enjoying the sensation of being on that motorcycle. He was feeling... electric. And alive.

The boy didn't use to have many chances to feel alive, because he was on campus most of the time and, when he was at home, he had to deal with his parents who cared more about appearances than feelings and always wanted to show it off as a trophy.

Mingyu hated being a trophy, even though it was different when he escaped; if any of those guys he was fucking wanted to show him off, he would probably be even happy with it.

Minghao tried to keep his eyes on the road while trying to identify a motel with peripheral vision. He was grateful for not having gone completely dark yet, or he would certainly be screwed to find anything. He was very conscious of Mingyu's strong arms tightening him more with each sharp curve they made. Minghao didn't even know how long he hadn't been touched without being in a fighting context, so he was confused by that heat against him. He didn't know if he was uncomfortable or if he was enjoying it.

He braked abruptly when he finally found what he was looking for and then came back a few meters to park. Mingyu exhaled hard and tried not to piss himself with fear, because he could have sworn that he would fly out of that motorcycle at that exact moment.

"You pay," he said.

“Sure," Mingyu didn't even think before answering.

"And I am top." Minghao didn't know what he was warning Mingyu about so early, but maybe it was just that he definitely didn't want to be submissive to a fool like Mingyu. If he wasn't so perfect, maybe he could make Minghao want to spread his legs for him.

"Even better," Mingyu opened a little smile and entered the motel first. It was really a drag to have to explain every time that, despite being all big and blah blah blah, he preferred to be a bottom.

He wanted to laugh at how that place looked finished but, as the receptionist did the favor of not looking strange because they were two men, he decided to reveal. It took no more than five minutes for them to get a room and, as soon as they locked the door, Minghao was pressed against it and kissed voraciously.

If  _ that _ didn't clear his mind…

Mingyu's chapped lips closed voraciously over Minghao's, leaving him stunned. Minghao also didn't know when was the last time he kissed someone.

Minghao's big hands were busy trying to get those ugly clothes off Mingyu's body, because he was feeling disgusted just by looking at them, and then he almost started laughing. It was not  _ possible _ that this was really happening.

Honestly, what were the chances that he'd end up in a motel room with that weirdo?

However, kissing Mingyu wasn't bad at all. As much as Mingyu basically offered himself and Minghao imagined that he offered himself to anyone, he still had the feeling that Mingyu was too nerdy and that he probably wouldn't know how to do anything right. And, as much as Minghao expected to be wrong, he felt his underbelly hook slightly in interest when he thought he might very well be corrupting him.

They stopped kissing for a few seconds so Minghao could finish pulling Mingyu's tight pants out of those muscular and pretty thighs and then pushed him lying on the bed. He spent some time looking at Mingyu from head to toe and smiled small when he felt his cock squirm as he focused on the slightly defined muscles. It was hard to believe that Mingyu could really be hot under all those ugly clothes.

"How much time do we have?" Minghao ended up asking, not knowing if he should go straight to the point or if he could provoke Mingyu.

"All night long," Mingyu sighed softly and started to remove the white boxer. "There's a condom in my coat pocket."

Minghao controlled the will to make some funny comment and just nodded, throwing the little silver package next to Mingyu's head before kissing him again. The taste of that horrible whiskey was still poignant in the mouth of the greatest, but Minghao knew he had no right to complain when his own mouth probably had an even worse taste because of the cigarette.

"Why only I have to be naked?" Mingyu complained when the fabric of Minghao's pants scratched his thighs. It wasn't his fault if his skin was sensitive and that pants looked rough as a rock.

"Most likely because I want to, " Minghao's voice came out muffled against Mingyu's neck as he slid his tongue lazily through there. 

"Ah... I didn't tell you my name!" Mingyu seemed to notice as Minghao's hickeys descended on his chest. Mingyu was feeling a little ashamed of everything he was feeling with the simplest touches, but soon decided he had just gotten lucky finding someone who could turn him on with so little.

"Kim Mingyu," Minghao sighed softly against his belly and had the pleasure to see him shrink all over.

"How do you know?"

"And who doesn't know who you are?" Minghao laughed a little bitter and stuck his nails in Mingyu's butt before dragging them through his skin. "Board Chairman, golden student, blah blah blah."

Mingyu's eyes doubled in size when he realized that to know that, Minghao would have to, at least, study on the same campus as him. He would start to regret having ended up in the bed of someone who knew him and knew who he really was, but any negative feeling faded away in the instant he had Minghao's thumb pressed strongly against his glans. Mingyu could do nothing but groan loudly and involuntarily spread his legs even more.

"Don't make that face of surprise, " that's all Minghao remarked before deciding that he would bite Mingyu until he was marked enough.

"I'm not doing it", Mingyu grumbled and sighed hard when he felt a strong bite on his thigh. "It was just... unexpected."

"It certainly was. Now stay still or I can't concentrate, " Minghao complained. Listening to all that talk was not helping the part of forgetting reality.

"... Okay," was all Mingyu answered before sticking his hands in Minghao's hair and pulling with a little strength.

Minghao bit him again - on his thighs, waist, and nipples - letting a satisfied little smile escape every thinner moan that Mingyu couldn't control. If that wasn't too much sensibility, Minghao could have sworn he was dealing with a puritan.

It didn't take long for Mingyu to try again to rip off Minghao's clothes but, at that time, the smaller one allowed. The touches of both became more desperate and, amidst desperate kisses and sighs, Minghao finally managed to distract himself.

A strong shiver went through Minghao's body when Mingyu stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and stared at Minghao as he slowly sucked them, almost as if he challenged him to something.

That was more than enough to make Minghao's underbelly deliciously jerk. He didn't know he missed being touched so much until that moment.

Mingyu smirked as he saw the lustful look on Minghao's face and then passed a hand through Minghao's half-long hair before dragging his nails behind his back.

"You can do anything you want with me, " Mingyu murmured when he let go of Minghao's fingers with an audible sucking sound. "I am all yours tonight."

"Anything?" Minghao raised an eyebrow and passed one of his damp fingers through Mingyu's hole, repressing a smile as he felt it contract around nothing.

He waited until Mingyu nodded before sliding a finger in, biting his lower lip as he studied his reactions. The way Mingyu closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open in a silent moan was doing too much with his body, so he decided to look away before he ended up embarrassing himself by cumming with just that sight.

Soon he had with three fingers adequately buried in Mingyu while he was moaning like a bitch asking for more, a fact that was disorienting Minghao. However, Minghao's erection was already hurting and he definitely needed to be touched too.

He grunted loudly when he pulled his fingers out of Mingyu's hole, so he could put the condom on and then grunted, even more, when the taller one began to touch himself shamelessly while keeping his gaze fixed on Minghao's cock.

"Can I?" Minghao asked, stroking one of Mingyu's thighs.

"Please, " Mingyu sighed softly and wrapped his legs around Minghao's waist.

With a half-choked sigh, Minghao slowly penetrated Mingyu and buried his face in his neck. He felt overwhelmed with all those sensations and everything intensified, even more, when Mingyu decided to roll against him and moan in his ear as if his life depended on it.

Minghao bit his neck before kissing him, moving his hips slowly but forcefully. Both Mingyu's expression of pleasure and the way he moved back were doing a great job in driving him crazy.

"You can slap me," Mingyu warned, putting Minghao's hands on his thighs. 

Minghao did not waste time and distributed some strong slaps until he left his skin reddened and then focused on Mingyu's erection. However, Mingyu didn't seem to want it yet and pushed Minghao lying down before sitting on his lap.

The view looked even better in that position, and Minghao wrapped Mingyu's waist tightly when he started bouncing slowly. He let some satisfied moans escape and then distributed some more slaps that seemed to encourage Mingyu.

Minghao was sure that Mingyu was no puritan when he started with that because it would be simply impossible to roll his hips so well if he was inexperienced.

At that time, neither of them was caring about the volume of the groans and let them escape freely. Mingyu knew he wouldn't last much longer - both for the pleasure and the pain in his thighs that he well knew he would soon settle for the position - so he increased the pace and put the other's hand on his cock.

Minghao bowed an eyebrow but touched it anyway, causing Mingyu to deliciously contract around his dick and moan even louder. 

The taller one leaned his torso forward and against Minghao's, passing his tongue by his chin and lip before kissing him as if he wanted to devour him. Mingyu's waist tightened and Minghao stopped holding, fucking him with all the strength he had and pulling out a sharp scream from Mingyu.

The two continued at that insane pace for a few more moments until Mingyu couldn't take it, moaning and smiling shamelessly when he came. He pressed his thumbs against Minghao's nipples a few moments later and then asked, in that hoarse voice, for him to stop holding on.

"Stay still," Minghao demanded, trying to enjoy a little more.

"That's not like this you need to ask," Mingyu opened a mean smile and raised his hips before bouncing back as if his life depended on it.

Minghao gasped in pleasure and moaned louder than he should have when he reached the limit, slapping Mingyu on the ass.

"You suck," he sighed, trembling lightly.

"I know," Mingyu opened a smug little smile and then lay down next to Minghao. "I like that."

"I noticed", Minghao said and then took off the condom quickly. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Do we really have to go now?" Mingyu pouted. "I wanted to fuck a bit more…"

"Little bitch," Minghao rolled his eyes and relaxed against the bed again.

"Hmm, I know, I must have said I like it," Mingyu shrugged and then coiled himself into Minghao's body.

Honestly, Minghao didn't know how to behave after fucking someone. He just lay inert and, at some point, passed an arm around Mingyu's waist and continued in silence. It wasn't bad, but he was feeling a little uncomfortable with those pointless touches.

Probably, Mingyu realized that he was too tense and then walked away silently before he opened a little smile and asked if Minghao would like a blowjob.

With a minimum smile, Minghao accepted.

Minghao was finished.

It was still morning but, even so, those classes were sucking all his vital energy in the worst possible way.

Obviously, he and Mingyu hadn't kept in touch after that night, but it was funny how it seemed like they were seeing each other everywhere. Their eyes never met for more than five seconds and, as much as Mingyu liked to keep that pose of who never shook anything, Minghao knew he was ashamed.

Well, Minghao would also be ashamed if he had moaned the way Mingyu did, but it didn't matter. It was hard to care when he had more important things to do.

As everything that was bad could always get worse, the exams season was approaching as fast as a runaway train. 

Just thinking about it made Minghao's stomach bend into anxiety and he hated himself for remembering that right when he was going to eat because now he certainly couldn't swallow anything thanks to the ghostly feeling that he was wasting precious study time with such basic and idiotic needs.

So the boy focused totally on the notes he needed to focus on more and ignored the desperate protests from his stomach vehemently. However, his efforts were thrown away as soon as they began: a boy with a hamster face and blonde dyed hair approached him and kept staring until it was simply unbearable to try to ignore him.

"What is it?" Minghao asked the stranger in a rash.

"Hello, moody," a cynical little smile opened on his face. "I have a message for you."

"I'm trying to study, so if you can do it faster…"

"Hasty," the boy pouted in disapproval and then smiled while dropping a half-crushed note on Minghao's lap. "I have no idea what it is, so don't look at me like that."

With a sigh, Minghao nodded and waited until the stranger walked away to check out that stupid note.

_ "Meet me at the exit at 6 pm if you want a second round. _

_ — M.” _

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please let me know if you find weird things!


End file.
